


Experiments

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Multi, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Mingyu want to try something new in the bedroom and who better person to try it on if not Jisoo?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: I'd love to read some Jisoo/Mingyu smut and then Mingyu providing lots of fluffy aftercare. All other details are up to you

"Hey hyung, what are you going to do this weekend?" 

They had been allowed a pause for a few days and each member had planned to either take a trip in the country or go back to their families: Seungkwan had already left for his flight to Jeju, Seungcheol and Jun were packing for a fancy hotel with a huge SPA, while Chan, Minghao and Wonwoo were going to visit Busan and all the others were going back to their hometowns, so it was only natural for Mingyu to make such a question to Jisoo.

"Jeonghan had invited me to his family house, but it'll be his sister's birthday and I would feel like an intruder with all his relatives, so I decided to decline" the omega answered, putting his phone aside and inviting his mate on his bed.  
"What about you, are you going to visit your parents as well?"

"Nope, they took a trip to Japan not knowing I would be free this weekend, so I think I'll stay here too"

"Guess we'll have the dorm for ourselves then" the older chuckled lightly.

"Yeeeaahh, about that, there's...something I'd like to try with you while the others are away, if you're ok with it, of course" the taller said, putting up his best puppy eyes.

"'Try something' like, in the kitchen or in the bedroom?" Thw omega asked, both curious and suspicious.

"Well, I was planning to make you that new recipe of Japanese curry, but what I meant just now is about the bedroom, yes" the alpha admitted.

"Ok, what would it be?" 

"I-I'll tell you when everyone's out, so we can talk calmly, ok?" 

Two hours later, Jisoo and Mingyu were kissing goodbye to Seungcheol and Jun, the last to leave their dorm.

"So, care to explain what you meant earlier?" Jisoo asked, flopping on the sofa soon followed his tall mate, who took him in his arms.

"Yeah, I...I wanted to try Shibari with you" he said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Shibari?"

"Well, the proper name is Kinbaku, the Japanese art of tying someone. It's a form of bondage, but it's more...mental than what we usually do with you, it's almost a form of art and it doesn't need to be sexual if you're not feeling up for it" the alpha hurried to explain.

"So...I would be immobilized?" 

"Yes, and I also practiced suspension, if you want to try it"

"Mmmh. And I should be in sub space, right?"

"Yes, it's based on an imbalance of power, you have to give up control completely" the younger admitted.

The omega seemed to think about it for a few seconds, but eventually nodded.

"Ok, I'm intrigued by it, but let's be very careful, ok Gyu?"

"Of course, hyung, you know I would never do anything to hurt you" Mingyu said, over excited that his mate had accepted his request.

The two spent the next hours together, discussing of everything, from the safe words, to the aftercare and when everything seemed ready, they dined, Mingyu more than happy to cook for his sweet mate.

The alpha wanted to prepare a nice table, maybe with some candles and everything, but Jisoo kept interrupting and seeking attention, so they ended up feeding each other on the kitchen counter, both giggling at each other and humming old songs.

After dinner, Jisoo offered to wash the dishes, while Mingyu went into his bedroom to make sure everything was ready.  
He had even brought a metal ring made to be able to support a person's weight and had already installed and tested it briefly on himself.

When the necessary was in place, he went back to tell Jisoo to come in the bedroom.

He looked like a total different person from before: he only wore his black sweats and his handsome face was serious, his voice radiating power as he only ordered "Bedroom" to his mate, the smaller immediately following after him.

"Kneel, your back to me and hands on your knees" 

"Y-yes alpha"

"Master" Mingyu corrected him

"Yes master"

Jisoo easily slipped in sub space when forced to use those kinds of names for his doms and he responded well to short, imperative orders.

The omega did as he was told, still fully dressed in sweats and a shirt, head lowered in pure submission.

Mingyu took his time to admire how the smaller was already at his mercy, ready to do everything he said and give him both his mind and body. He wasn't just submitting to him, he was trusting him with his life.

The alpha kneeled down right behind him, his hands roaming the omega's body, hungry, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and palming at the growing bulge in the front of his pants.  
He heard Jisoo's breathing was getting faster, already turned on, but he was being good, not moving a muscle.

Mingyu pushed his head up and let him lean backwards on his shoulder as the alpha mouthed at his smooth throat.

In a few minutes, Jisoo was half naked, shirt discarded in some corner of the room and pants lowered as far as the kneeling position allowed. Didn't matter, they would have taken them off once he was standing up.

Instead, Mingyu took advantage of the situation to started tying a lashing that kept the omega's arms together, pressed to his back, and circled around his chest, forming a net of deep purple rope and knots on his torso. He angled the rope so that two pieces of it crossed his chest in a diagonal line, grazing his nipples in a light but costant stimulation.

The manhandling and the feeling of constriction on his body only sent Jisoo into deeper headspace, so much that he struggled to get his words out when the dom asked for his colour.

"G-green" 

After that, Mingyu pulled him to a standing position, finally freeing his legs from his sweats and leaving him in just a pair of black boxers.

"You're beautiful like this, love" the alpha said, his voice husky and low, clearly aroused.

He threw the first ends of rope around the suspension ring, already lifting the sub's body a little, enough for him to be barely be on his tippy toes. He then started to circle and cross the dark rope around his tummy and waist, the omega gasping everytime he fastened a knot or pulled to assure himself the structure held.

He slowly got lower and lower, passing the rope around Joshua's hips and thighs and creating a cage of rope on his crotch. Once mid air, the material would have pressed against the omega's cock, creating a costant friction that was enough to pleasure him, but not for him to come on that alone.

Mingyu then proceeded to make various knots around his mate's thighs, his work meant to held his legs together firmly, but also to be undone with simple moves, so that the alpha could part his thighs easily when needed.

He got lower and lower, tying his sub at the knees and then at the ankles, looking how the omega struggled to stay on his tip toes and admiring how the rope digged into his soft, perfect skin that would be soon marked and rubbed red.

"One last thing, prince" the alpha said, retrieving a black blindfold from a bedside table and tying it on Jisoo's eyes, the omega now completely helpless and tied up, at his mate's mercy.

His beautiful angel was finally ready to be lifted in the air.

Mingyu crossed and secured several ropes to the ring hanging from the ceiling and then started pulling with one hand, the other arm supporting Jisoo's body as it was slowly lifted in the air from his knees.

All of the ropes on the omega's body started pulling and tightening around his sensitive spots, making him gasp and moan in pure pleasure. His mind was in the warm, comfortable head space of submission, unaware of anything and everything around him, already having given up every ounce of control.

Mingyu had brought him to a quite simple position: his chest lifted above his hips and his legs bent like when the alpha's picked him up bridal style. It had been quite an easy task, the hard part came now.

He let his sub get used to the feeling of being mid air and then started untying his legs only to bend one close to his body, his calf pressing in his thigh, and let go of the rope that kept his upper body up.  
The omega felt himself manoeuvred into a more upright position, his stretched leg almost touching the floor, before the situation changed completely once again.

Just by pulling a rope and letting another slide freely, Mingyu turned his body so that his chest was now facing the floor, lowering his torso and raising his legs, his back arched beautifully while he settled him in an upside down position.

Jisoo felt Mingyu's hands and warm breath everywhere on his body, changing his position, stimulating his length and nipples, lifting and lowering him. It felt good, it felt relaxing and Jisoo was becoming addicted to the feeling of a blindfold on his eyes and ropes on his body, seeking the pressure and chasing the burn.

Mingyu also had his fun for several minutes with him, tying and un-tying certain knots, letting certain ropes loose or tightening others, always allowing the omega to get used to the new position and never making sudden movement to not startle him, until it became too much for him as well.  
He had grown harder and harder at seeing his mate so exposed, so helpless in front of him, so ready to be eaten whole with his beautiful body and cute noises of pleasure, so he decided he had played around enough.

He untied the older's legs and fixed some knots on them separately, so that he was now free to part them wide and open, and lock them in position by tying his knees to the suspension ring.  
Before doing that, he had managed to change the knots on the omega's crotch, sliding his boxers down his legs and leaving him exposed.

"Master" the omega breathed out, anticipating the moment his alpha would breach his rim with his fingers and ruin him.

The taller chuckled at his impatience, but eventually satisfied his implicit request and lubed two of his fingers, pressing them against his entrance righ after.  
He worked his sub open to four fingers in a matter fo minutes, his eyes wandering all over his body, from his Adam's apple, exposed by the way the omega had his head thrown back in pure pleasure, from his toes, curling subconsciously everytime the alpha grazed against his prostate.

After the fingering, he didn't waste time: he used the remaining lube on the omega's hole to line up and push in, feeling his velvety walls swallow him in, welcoming his length into a hot cavern.

Both of them sighed in pleasure and Mingyu began moving, at first sliding in and out his mate slowly, gradually picking up a faster pace until he was snapping his hips quickly, thrusting brutally inside the sub that was now reduced to a moaning and crying mess.

The alpha hit his mate's prostate every single time he pushed in and that, along with the rope rubbing in all his right places, quickly sent Jisoo over the edge.  
He came violently, spilling on his own stomach with a high cry, his hips canting up instinctively but restrained by the rope around him.

Even after he climaxed, however, Mingyu didn't stop thrusting into him at an animalistic pace, his strong hands gripping his hips bones tightly and leaving other marks while his groans of pleasure mixed with the omega's whimpers of overstimulation.

"Just a bit more baby, just be good for master, you can do it prince, uh?" 

Jisoo, in his hazed mind immersed in sub space, could only think "Be good for master" and couldn't do anything but nod wordlessly. His dom would have still fucked him, it wasn't like he could go anywhere.

In just a few more thrusts Mingyu's hips stuttered and the omega could feel his length spasm inside him while he painted his walls white.  
The alpha threw his head back, coming with a loud groan and panting as he came down his height.

"Ok angel" he said when the both of them had regained their breathes, stroking his cheek lightly "I'm gonna pull out and untie you now, alright?"

The omega nodded, whimpering as his mate slid out of him and semen leaked down hole, dripping to the floor.  
Mingyu worked quickly and precisely: he started to loosen up the knots around the ring, slowly letting his legs to get down to the floor, while his chest was still supported.

Before letting the omega completely free, knowing he didn't have the strength to support his own body, Mingyu wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, pressing him close to his chest to prevent him from falling down as he untied the knots that still kept him up.

"Shhh baby, it's ok, I promise, it's done. You were so, so good baby boy, thank you" the alpha whispered softly against his hair while he slowly slid to the floor, his mate still in his arms.

As he settled them on the floor, Mingyu kneeling and Jisoo still tied up in his lap, the taller started to undo the rope around his body as well. He began by freeing his ankles and legs, admiring and stroking softly the signs the rope had left by digging in his soft skin. He then proceeded to untie the net on his tummy and chest, finally unlocking his arms from the uncomfortable position they had stayed in for so long

He immediately bought the smaller's wrists to his lips, kissing softly the burns and massaging the circulation back into his fingers as the omega started to doze off against his strong chest.  
Mingyu had read everything about the aftercare for kinbaku: the sub often felt neglected because of the lack of contact during the activity since it didn't involve any kissing or hugging, so they needed to be held close and praised endlessly to make them feel loved and appreciated.

The alpha didn't let go of his boyfriend for a single second as he lifted him in arms and koved toward the bathroom.

"N-no" the omega whimpered weakly against his shoulder

"No? You don't want to take a nice bath baby?" 

The omega just shook his head and hid his face further in his chest. He didn't want to let go of his dom, even for being washed.

"Okay baby, we'll do it tomorrow" the alpha allowed him and changed his aim to the living room, where he wrapped his sub in a fuzzy blanket and pulled him in his lap.

"You wanna watch something, bunny?" 

"Bunny?" The omega asked softly, surprised at the new name.

"Well, the subs in shibari are called rope bunnies and you kind resemble one, so I thought it would fit you" Mingyu explained, smiling to him

"I like it"

"I'm glad you do pup. So, wanna see something in tv?"

"...you chose" the smaller said, pouting cutely.

"Babe I know that voice. Just tell me what you want" Mingyu murmured while nuzzling his cheek and scenting him

"But it's in english" Jisoo muttered, looking down at his hands.

"It only means I'll learn something new. C'mon, say it"

"...Modern Family" the older said softly, the image so cute Mingyu couldn't hold himself from smooching his face and holding him tighter, making the sub giggle.

They watched some episodes, ate some snacks and the alpha forced his mate to drink almost an entire litre of water.  
When Joshua was calmer, hydrated and happy, the taller brought him in the nest, settling him on a soft pile of scented cushions and blankets and watching him roll around to bask in his pack scent.

"Here baby, I just need to check the signs of the rope briefly and then we can sleep, ok bunny?"

The singer nodded, relaxing back as the alpha unwrapped him from the blankets and scanned his body, checking all the spots the rope had digged in and ensuring none of them was too raw or damaged.  
His bunny was fine, meaning he had been a good dom, able to keep his mate safe and happy. 

"Here bunny, I'm done, you're alright" Mingyu smiled down at his mate, laying down next to him and pulling him close.  
Jisoo settled on his warm chest like he was naturally shaped to do so.

"Thanks for allowing me to do that, sweetheart" the taller murmured.

"Thank you for making me enjoy it" his mate whispered back, earning a sweet kiss on his lips and one on his forehead.

"Rest now, baby boy, and make sweet dreams"

Jisoo didn't have to hear it twice before closing his tired eyes and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

___________________________

"Colour, bunny?"

"G-green, master" Jisoo answered from his uncomfortable position. 

It was two days later, the marks from the first session hadn't healed properly yet that he already was upside-down once again, his hands tied to his thighs and his knees bent over a bamboo cane that connected his body to the suspension ring close above, his head almost touching the floor.

"Okay, I'm getting away for a few seconds to open the door, just stay nice and still" Mingyu said, his voice authoritarian, but a little insecure.  
They had planned everything out, but he didn't like to leave his mate alone while in such a delicate position.

The struggle, however, was worth it when he saw the faces of his mates in front of their cute, little prince all tied up and restrained, his body arching elegantly as he hanged from the ceiling wearing nothing but rope and a blindfold.

It took Jeonghan two hours to manage to speak again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another smutty ff for you, my loves, I hope you liked it and appreciated the new perspective!  
> I'm never satisfied with my descriptions, so I hope they were decent and clear enough to let you understand the position I was imagining ><
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you want and let me know what you think♡
> 
> Self-promotion corner: my new long fanfiction, Harem Tales, is up and already to the second chapter, make sure you check it out and let me know what you think about it!♡  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109445/chapters/63510853
> 
> I swear I'm done, bye my loves, be safe♡


End file.
